Anemone
by Tech-fi
Summary: Anemone... The flower that means forsaken. Oddly fitting, considering my situation. Now can someone point me to the nearest exit from this dimension? SI OC fic Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter's short but it's only because it's the prologue! I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Naruto would be a female solely because I want to screw with the characters minds...**

**Anyway... So if you haven't guessed already this is a SI fic but I'm not inserting myself I'm inserting one of my OCs. **

**Hope you like it and if you feel like I've done something wrong then just give me a virtual kick in the head!**

* * *

><p>I was a normal girl. Well, once upon a time anyway but now not so much. After all most people aren't dead.<p>

I know what you're thinking "What? That makes no sense?!" and no it doesn't make sense and it doesn't make sense to me either but maybe just maybe if I explained it a little better it might make a little bit more sense.

Or not.

I was crossing the road like any other normal person would. Look left and right then walk. And I got to the other side safe and in one piece… until I tripped over my shoelaces which were forever undone and fell over but it was okay, I got up dusted myself off and carried on walking all the while thinking about my latest OTO [by the way that stands for One True Obsession] which at the time was BAMF characters in anime.

Anyway I kept on walking until I reached the zebra crossing and like a good rule abiding citizen. I pressed the button and waited for the green man to start flashing. I heard the familiar sound that indicated me to cross and I stepped onto the road looking left and right as per usual and I made it to the other side. I took a step onto the pavement but then some goddamn son of a- Ahem, some _idiot_ was riding their bike at 6:00PM in the winter, on the pavement, with no headlights. I couldn't see, the rider couldn't see, the rider ran over my foot, I screamed and I tripped backwards onto the road but luckily the green man was still flashing! My relief at not being flattened by a pancake was quickly torn to pieces as a drunk **_buffoon _**came towards me driving well above the speed limit and with my instincts screaming at me to run away he promptly ran over me.

Ow.

I just got run over. I just got run over and I think I'm going to bleed to death.

You know, for all that preaching said about death being 'peaceful' and 'freeing' and that it was nothing to panic over it sure didn't feel peaceful and it definitely isn't freeing either! It's painful as hell and staying calm wasn't even an option here! I had so many regrets, not finishing school, not being able to experience university, not knowing what job I'd have, not making it past my 18th birthday, not finding out whether Dave and Bob have mono brows!

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm dying and I'm thinking about whether my alter egos have mono brows…

Damn, I really am insane after all. Wonder what'll be like in the afterlife? Is there even an afterlife?

Those were my last thoughts before I surrendered to the all-encompassing darkness that surrounded me and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blahblahblah**

**Hey there! Welcome to the 1st real chapter of Anemone! **

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Picture this, you spend who knows however long seeing nothing and feeling nothing but then with no warning whatsoever you suddenly get hit with bright lights and pain<em>painpain<em>. What do you do?

You say you wouldn't be in that situation in the first place? What if you had no choice? You'd stay calm would you? Like hell you would! I bawled my eyes out and then it hit me like a hammer to the head, I was crying. But wasn't I dead? How could I cry if I was dead? Scratch that how could I think, _move_ if I was dead? Maybe I had been in a coma? Yeah, that was it, a coma and when I opened my eyes my family would be there and I would be alright. Filled with hope and glee at being able to see the surprised faces of my friends and family I opened my eyes…

To be met with blurry outlines of people much, **_much_** bigger than me.

Huh? What was going on? And what language were they speaking? It sounded like gibberish to me. Did I just hear the word "cute" come out of the blurry giant holding me's mouth in Japanese? Who on Earth would call **_me_** cute?! It seemed that being an otaku was good for something, using the meagre Japanese I'd learned over the years. I learnt 3 very crucial things during that time,

1. I couldn't remember my name

2. My new name was apparently Ari or at least something like that

3. I was an infant

What.

An explosion just fried my brain and my circuits have now been short-circuited. All rational thought will now vanish and instead be replaced with panic. The blurry shape holding me that I had come to understand was my "mother" _she's real _asked something that vaguely sounded like "okay?" I frantically tried to talk but I couldn't make a sound. I tried waving my arms and legs in a desperate attempt at communicating that no, I was not okay! I was… placed _reborn, you were reborn _into a country where I don't know half the language, I should be dead and I can't communicate!

In the midst of my panic attack I felt someone wipe away my tears. I told myself to calm down and this was just a dream. A very bad dream, I would open my eyes once more to find that I wasn't a baby and I would be in a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the change of lighting to find that I could see clearly however my relief would be short-lived as my so called 'mother' looked like a typical Yamamoto Nadeshiko to quote my rather limited Japanese vocabulary. She had black eyes, black hair, gentle features and pale skin. She had an air of delicacy around her that gave me the feeling that if she was pushed over she could shatter into tiny little pieces. I couldn't remember exactly what my mother _which one? _looked like, all I could remember was a faint outline but it was enough to know that she didn't possess that kind of fragility.

Ah, there's another thing to fret over, as much as it pains me to say it- I mean think it, I can't remember any details of my life _old life_, sure I have my personality but I can't remember the appearances or names of my friends and family but I could remember the things that you'd think weren't important at all perfectly, such as the anime I've watched or the colours of my bedspread. Yup, makes sense that the only things that would stay with me from old life would be my personality and memories of unimportant things.

Hang on, something doesn't add up. When babies are born their vision is fuzzy and they can't see clearly for at least 3-4 weeks. How could I see clearly if I was a newborn? It might be a side effect of being reborn _finally _but the doctor should have noticed by now if that was the case and pointed out the abnormality. While I was pondering on this I heard the doctor fire something off in rapid Japanese, I assumed he'd finally noticed and I braced myself for the accusing glares that were sure to come…

Well, you know what they say about assume. It makes an ass out of you and me but mostly me.

Turns out he was just saying something about water. Water? Before I knew a nurse had stepped forward and took me out of my "mother's" _accept it _comfortable arms and holding me way, **_way _**above the ground. I gulped, I can't **_wait _**until I hit a growth spurt _I agree_. She carried me over to a basin filled with water, huh? What's she going to do? Wash her hands or something?_ Logic _But why would she take me with her? _Better _

Ugh! The crazy lady just dropped me into the basin! Do I look like I'm helpless to you?!

Never mind,

But seriously stop manhandling me lady! I do not appreciate this!

Even though I was fuming with internal rage she ignored me and washed all the blood away from my body.

Once she was done she towelled me off and carried me over to a baby chair _when did that get there? _where a bright red, **_poofy_** dress awaited me in all its horrifying glory and was that a **_ribbon _**sitting next to it?! My eyes widened with horror as the nurse sat me on the baby chair and pulled the dress over my head, I opened my mouth to scream…

2 minutes later sees me dressed in that hideous monstrosity with the ribbon, the ribbon is in a better place now _thank goodness_…

For some reason my eye can't stop twitching _I wonder why_.

The fiend, I mean nurse, wraps me in a blanket and drops me off in a cot.

I can see my mother _finally, you've accepted it_ waiting at the door she comes in and takes me in her arms.

I feel drowsy…

I can think on all of this tomorrow but for now,

Goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter down! who knows how many to go! <strong>

**so this was more of an introductory chapter if anything but next chapter things get a whole lot more exciting. **

**We find out her name and she finally realises where she is! Poor girl, and I intend to mess with our heroine a whole lot more...**

**Mwahahaha... **

**I love being an omnipotent author.**

**Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! **

**So this is where things get exciting. Our heroine finally has a name and realises where she is along with a disturbing realization.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah**

* * *

><p><em>I was trapped in an endless labyrinth of tunnels and doors. I tried to find an exit but every door I went through led to nowhere and every tunnel led to a dead end just as I was about to give up I saw a window. I ran towards it and threw it open, I jumped out into the light savouring the smell of sweet, sweet freedom… and then I fell. I had no idea when I would stop falling and reach the end of the suffocating darkness that I was sinking into. I closed my eyes as I waited for the darkness to devour me whole and in the distance I saw a black anemone.<em>

My eyes snapped open. It was just a nightmare. Thank goodness, that was the most terrifying nightmare I'd ever had. _It felt real_ **_shut up _**_I feel loved __**I try my best**_

It's been about 4 months or so since I was reborn into what I presume to be Japan and I've learnt a bit more of the language but not much. Just enough to understand the sentences said to me by Mother _she slows them down so much it insults me. __**You aren't the one that deals with the hugs**_. That woman has a ridiculously strong grip. _Touché. _It's also been 1 month since I met the most infuriating being on the planet _I take offense to that. __**Does it look like I care? **_

Ah, I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday.

Mother had put me in my cot and as I was going to sleep and I was pulled into a place that was simply put, chaos. The ground underneath my feet was yellow, the sky if you could call it that was red and there were…things **everywhere. **A demented clown thing was juggling chocolate and crayons over by a giant notebook, there was a swarm of butterflies that upon closer inspection were actually stationary with wings, fish swimming in mid-air also, was that a pillow playing hopscotch?

And right in the middle of it all was a throne with someone sitting on it. I stumbled towards the throne and when I saw who was on it I nearly had an aneurysm.

_"__We finally meet" _

**_"_****_Wha-"_**

_"__I imagine you must have some questions?"_

I nodded

_"__Well then, ask away"_

**_"_****_Who the hell are you?! And where am I?!"_**

_"__I am you and you are me"_

**_"…_****_Is this a shōnen manga re-enactment?"_**

_"__What?! No! I'm your alter ego!"_

**_"_****_Oh, okay, so where am I?"_**

_"__We're in your mindscape of course"_

**_"_****_My mindscape?"_**

_"__Yes, your mindscape is a reflection of who you are"_

There was a long silence before I spoke

**_"_****_What type of insane person am I?"_**

_"__A very insane one"_

You could hear crickets chirping in the background.

**_"_****_If you're my alter ego does this mean I have an Inner Sakura?"_**

_"__No, you're just crazy"_

**_"_****_Ah"_**

A bouncy ball and a pogo stick added to the chirping.

**_"_****_Is there a reason why you're a baby like me?"_**

_"__Again, I'm not an 'inner.' I am you, we share the same experiences and we know the same things."_

**_"_****_Why are you wearing a mask?"_**

_"__Since you don't know what your appearance is yet, I don't know either and therefore a mask."_

**_"_****_So does that mean we grow at the same pace too?"_**

_"__Maybe you're not as much of an idiot as I first thought."_

**_"_****_Hey!"_**

_"__Now get out of here"_

And I woke up in my cot disgruntled and confused only to endure a month of glorious unwanted comments!

Oh, joy.

* * *

><p>"Good morning! Shizu-chan!" exclaimed Mother as she opened the curtains letting sunlight flood into my room. Argh! It burns! I let out a hiss although since I was a baby it sounded adorable. <strong>Me <strong>adorable. _It's incomprehensible __**I know.**_

Anyway, on to the topic of my name Mother had apparently named me Shizuko but shortened it to Shizu because why not? As for my last name I didn't know enough Japanese back when mother was naming me to know and she's never mentioned it since.

Although I am miffed about the sheer adorableness of the suffix the fangirl within me squealed with joy at having the suffix that previously could only be obtained through online conversations with fellow, what's the word? 'Unique' people.

_You mean, insane asylum escapees._ **_Oh, hush. There was no proof._**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mother who lifted me out of my cot saying "We're going to go on a little trip today Shizu-chan"

Trip? What? She's actually letting me out of the room? She **never** takes me out of here. _That's a bit of an exaggeration. She takes us to the toilet. _

Well, I am a 3 month old baby. There's really not much I do other than eat, drink, sleep and go to the toilet.

But I'm getting off track, a **trip?! **

I think my confusion must have shown since Mother explained to me in a horribly slow voice

"Shizu-chan, we're going shopping!" I paled drastically. "Your wardrobe is so drab! You need some cute clothes to make up for the ones that your father bought you!" how could she be so **happy **about this?! And she wanted to get some 'cute' clothes. In a person like my mother's vocabulary 'cute' means pink, ruffles and adorableness! I do not want to be adorable! _You're a baby, you're adorable by default. __**Shut up! We don't know what we look like yet! **__Again, baby._

"We're going to have so much fun!" You are subjecting me to torture, that is not fun. "You can try on so many clothes!" I cringed

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for shopping at Baby's Haven! Please come again!" the shop door closed with a ding as Mother and I exited the torture chamber- I mean shop.<p>

So. Many. Ruffles.

It was endless. All we did was try on clothes the whole time.

Correction, Mother chose clothes that I absolutely hated and I sat there as she dressed me up like a doll. In the end Mother and I walked- well, Mother walked while I was being carried in a baby sling- anyway Mother walked out carrying 5 bags full of clothes all in a shade of red so pale it looked pink. Why Mother just didn't get pink I have no idea.

"You're going to look so cute! And just in time for the clan head's birthday too."

Head? There's a head? To what? I'm pretty sure this is Japan and- oh.

I know that there are some old fashioned families in Japan that still have heirs and leaders of the family. In fact upper-class society around the world do the same thing. _That is, if they have a large family._

So if that's true then I'm either part of an old fashioned family or part of the upper class society.

Hm, interesting. I wonder how much I can screw things up for them.

Again I was interrupted by Mother saying "Oh my goodness! Look at the time! We have to get ready for the party!"

I'm going to a party where I could potentially gather more information about my situation and plot to secure a position that will make my life infinitely easier and I'm dressed in a freaking kimono. A kimono with a** ribbon.**

**_How the hell are we supposed to plot to make our lives easier if we're dressed like Dora the Explorer went Japanese?! _**

**_How am I meant to gather information like this?!_** _Calm down. We can do this. Pretend you're wearing pants._

**_You're right, pants… oh, glorious pants. _**

"Stay here Shizu-chan. Mommy needs to get changed"

I snorted, where would I go? I can't even walk yet.

As I pondered on how I could transport myself without crawling Mother skipped, yes, **skipped **back into my room dressed in a floral kimono picked me up with one hand and grabbed something that I presume was the present and mumbled.

"Hmm, let's see, the party's at the mountain so I'll need the baby sling"

The party's at a mountain? Yup, definitely rich.

"We don't want to be late so we have to leave… now." Then without any warning she grabbed me, the baby sling and the present then proceeded to **run** all the way to the mountain.

Well, that was scary.

"Here we are Shizu-chan!" I opened my eyes to find we were in front of a giant mountain with 3 faces on it. Hm looks familiar for some reason

"Midori! There you are!" exclaimed a woman making her way through a bustling crowd "Miya! It's been so long!" Mother and the newly identified Miya hugged. I struggled to breathe. "Aww, so cute!" I could barely understand what they were saying but I'm pretty sure they were talking about me "her eyes are strange" said Miya. They are? "I'm sure they'll darken over time" replied mother. So they're too light? What? "What's her name?" asked Miya "Shizuko" answered Mother

"Why don't you pay your respects to Fugaku-sama while I take Shizuko-chan to the play pen?" suggested Miya. Wait, so now they have to pay respects? Yup, **definitely** rich. Fugaku, the name sounds really familiar. "Yes, thank you" said Mother handing me over to Miya before heading off.

"Shizuko-chan, do you see the mountain?" asked Miya while walking. I looked up to see 3 faces I saw before but a lot clearer this time. Now it looks **really** familiar. "That's the Hokage Mountain" What? _What?_ She has to be kidding. "They're the strongest shinobi in the village" No, this can't be happening. It's enough that I was reborn. But being reborn into Naruto is just too much "That's the third Hokage, Sarutobi-sama" but it all made sense Fugaku, clans- Oh no. Fugaku. Fugaku the head of the **Uchiha **clan. The most screwed up clan in history. "Here we are, actually, I'm pretty sure that Itachi-sama is about the same age as you Shizuko-chan!" My face paled. If it's not enough being reborn into the Narutoverse, I was reborn into the **Uchiha **clan and in the same generation as **Itachi**.** Fucking. Uchiha. **

_I'll have to deal with a shitload of trauma because of this._

The fear I felt was real and immense.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, so she finally figures out where she is. <strong>

**My reasoning for her eyes developing early is actually to do with the Uchiha. Since they have the Sharingan I'm assuming that their eyes would have to be stronger than a normal human's eyes hence developing early. **

**Next chapter see's Shizu and Itachi meeting as well as her first word. What a momentous occasion!**

**Ciao, **

**Tech-fi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **

**'tis me again with another chapter of Anemone. **

**Disclaimer: I no own. anyone with brain cells knows this.**

**Onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>My mind was reeling. I was so shocked I could barely register the fact that Miya had left.<p>

_Well, this is a surprise. **Not the time Zu! **Aren't I the one that has to deal with the trauma? Anyway, calm down._

**_How am I meant to calm down exactly?! _**_Gather your thoughts and do what we do best. Plot. _I took a deep breath.

**_You're right Zu, and… thanks. _**_You're welcome Shi. Now plot._

Zu's right. I need to gather my thoughts, analyse the information and to do that I needed a quiet place. I glared at the hoard of noisy brats in distaste disregarding the fact that I was physically younger than most of them.

I spotted a corner of the play pen that was inhabited _Hm! Play pen my ass! This is a full-blown playground! _I crawled my way over to the spot that was wedged between an inflatable tube slide and a cubby house. Eyeing it speculatively I squeezed myself through the gap and looked around.

Hm, pretty roomy. Enough to fit about two people her size although it would be stuffy. I felt a tug on my conscience before I was pulled back into my mindscape.

_"Alright, now that you're comfy. Let's get plotting! So first, what do we know about this dimension?"_

**_"The information that directly affects us first. When Itachi -and therefore us- are four the Third Shinobi War breaks out. Itachi – and again, therefore us- are five Sasuke is born and on October 10th of the same year the Kyuubi attacks. Itachi graduates from the Academy when he is seven and enters ANBU when he is eleven. That is where it all starts. Danzō takes Shisui's eye who then gives Itachi his remaining eye and drowns himself in the Naka River. Because of Itachi's grief he gains the Mangekyō Sharingan. When Itachi is thirteen he is ordered by the village council to annihilate the Uchiha clan."_**

_"What can we do about it?"_

**_"Third Shinobi War, we could warn the Hokage."_**

_"No, it would be too suspicious. We can't do anything about that. Next."_

**_"Kyuubi attacking, nothing."_**

**_"Danzō stealing Shisui's eye, nothing."_**

_"What about the assassination of the Uchiha?"_

**_"We can't do anything about it"_**

_"However…"_

**_"We can ensure our survival by taking a long term mission a few months prior"_**

_"Though to do so we would need to be ninja and we would have to reach Jōnin rank at least"_

**_"By the time we're thirteen."_**

_"It would require a lot of hard work"_

**_"…Zu?"_**

_"Yes, Shi?"_

**_"We're going to die aren't we?"_**

_"All possible routes lead to that unless we manage to reach Jōnin"_

**_"This is us we're talking about. How are we going to do that?"_**

_"Impress them with our intelligence but don't let on too much or we'll look suspicious"_

**_"First word perhaps?"_**

_"That should cement the fact that we're not a normal child but make sure that you aren't too abnormal"_

**_"So, we want to get recognized as a prodigy but not as much that we outstrip Itachi"_**

_"Yes, also I think that both of us agree with this. Stay away from Itachi"_

**_"And stay away from the story"_**

_"Good. Now get back out there into the physical world and find out what you look like. I'm getting tired of this mask"_

**_"Will do."_**

* * *

><p>I shook my head and looked around. Hm, where to find a mirror? <em>The cubby house has reflective windows.<em> **_And so it does._** I crawled my way over to the cubby house and holding on to the window ledge I pulled myself up and peered into the window. _Oh._ My eyes… they're grey, a very dark grey but grey nonetheless. But that wasn't why I was shocked. I was shocked because- _They're the same eyes we had_. **_It wasn't just a dream then. I really was reborn. _**Zu didn't say anything.

I dragged my stare away from my eyes and scanned the rest of my appearance.

Hm, it seems like I was wrong when I thought that I was eight months old. I looked maybe eleven months or so- other than that I looked like a typical Uchiha, well, baby version that is. Pale skin and dark hair- _No! _I gaped in horror of what I saw.

Hair, my **hair. **It was- it was atrocious! Downwards facing spikes varying in length dominated most of my head while my fringe was the longest section of hair and came down in a side fringe obscuring half of my nose and mouth stopping at the nape of my neck while rest of my hair, if you could call it that, stopped at my chin and it didn't even have the blue tint that I wanted! It was lain black!

_Please, please, tell me that it'll grow tamer with age. **We can only hope.**_

With my large grey eyes and cherubic face I was unfortunately, adorable but with my appalling excuse for hair and-

Hm, I wonder?

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? **I believe I am. **_I stared at my reflection and slowly quirked up the corners of my mouth into a smile.

_Gah! _

Okay, let's start again. With my large grey eyes and cherubic face I was unfortunately adorable but with my appalling excuse for hair and my insane smile I looked adorably demented.

_You now look just as insane on the outside as you are on the inside. Congratulations. _

Well, at least I'll never have problems intimidating people when I'm older.

I crawled back over to the spot and sat down intending to go to sleep for the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><em>(Poke, poke, pokepokepoke<em>._)_

My eyes snapped open. Who the hell was poking me?!

I turned my head to the side to come face to face with the most adorable child I've ever seen. _Oh. My. God. This child is the freaking definition of adorable. _

An angelic face complete with wide onyx-coloured eyes and pouty lips add the straight, **even, **blue tinted hair pulled into a tiny ponytail and you have the most adorable creature on the planet not to mention the dark blue kimono only added to the cuteness just before I was about to glomp the child and squeal, he – at least I think he was a he – opened his mouth and said "Move." What? My confusion must have shown since he sighed and said "Move. You in my spot"

The cuteness vanished before my eyes.

"Move, now. This why I told Mother that I shouldn't have come" he crossed his arms and glared

Ugh, the first kid I interact with since being reborn and he's a total snob _an adorable, smart snob._

He looked at me pointedly, gaze lingering on my hair. "That hair is unusual" I growled

That's it! This kid's going down! I stood up, taking a few steps to be sure that I wouldn't fall and a triumphant grin spread over my face once my legs stopped shaking. I looked up and ran towards the brat, tackling him. Sunlight hit my face, the force of the push had sent us both outside.

He yelped and kicked me in the shin. We rolled on the ground grappling and wrestling. We had attracted attention at this point, I suppose it must have looked pretty bad since a few of the kids started crying _wimps. _It was after I had managed to land a particularly vicious punch that had the little monster retaliate with punch of his own that we were separated.

I heard a familiar voice exclaim "Shizu!"

Mother? Of course, only she could have a grip so strong it nearly shattered bones.

"What on Earth possessed you to attack Itachi-sama?!"

Did she just say-? _Yes, yes she did. _

"I apologize Mikoto-sama." said Mother bowing

We are in deep trouble aren't we? I looked up praying that it wouldn't be true to have my hopes crushed ruthlessly.

"Your apology is accepted. However I would like to know how this brawl occurred. Itachi? Could you shed some light on this matter?" inquired Mikoto

They're asking the brat. He's definitely going to twist this isn't he?

"I'm not sure why. I simply stated that her hair was unusual." What? He said it straight out!

He continued "but unless she can understand me I don't see why she would attack me"

Mikoto raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Mother.

Flustered she said "Once again, I apologize for my daughter. We shall take our leave now."

Oh, no. I refuse to let that little piece of shit get away with this. I wrenched myself away from Mother and ignoring her gasp of surprise, I stalked towards the brat.

_Shi, what are you doing? **If I'm not mistaken, I should be saying my first word. **No Shi, don't do it. **Too late. **_

I came to a stop before him. Gearing up my unused vocal chords I opened my mouth and said

"Brat."

I pulled my arm back and punched him right in the stomach.

As he doubled over I cackled "That's what you get for messing with Shizu, brat!" still cackling I must have looked insane judging from the mildly disturbed look from Mikoto and the shocked look from Mother.

I then realised something horrid. Because Mother always slowed down her speech when talking to me, I- I- I had a drawl!

_That's the least of your worries. You blew it. **What do you mean? **You got noticed. **Isn't that a good thing? **Not in this situation._

And then it hit me. I just showed an intellect much higher than normal in front of the one person that I made a pact to avoid like the plague and his mother.

As if that wasn't enough, I being the idiot I am decide to punch this person who coincidently in a few years will massacre the entire clan leaving only his little brother.

I am a genius, someone give me a Noble prize.

Mikoto got a strange glint in her eyes

"Oh my, it seems like we have a little prodigy on our hands." I gulped crying inwardly

_We're screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>So Shizu finally meets Itachi and he is not what's expected at all. <strong>

**Before someone throws rocks at me, the reason he's a little bit of an egoist is because he's just a little kid. The war hasn't happened and he hasn't been introduced to the world of Shinobi yet. So right now he's just a baby that has gotten a lot of attention for being a prodigy and understandably so has a bit of a swelled head but that'll be over soon. **

**Next chapter there's a timeskip of about 2-3 years and we see what's happened to Shizu in that time.**

**Sayonara,**

**Tech-Fi**


End file.
